The Truth
by Pegisister77.3
Summary: After the whole Cupcakes incadent, everypony seemed to beleive that Pinkie Pie was an insane murderer. But, was that really true? Was there a reason behind Rainbow Dash's death? The truth is, Pinkie knew something. a secret. A terrifing secret that Rainbow kept. A secret so big, it was causing Pinkie to lose her sanity. To Pinkie it was very clear: Rainbow needed to go. But why?


The Truth by Pegasister77.3

It was time.

Pinkie Pie glanced out of the window of Sugarcube Corner. Among the crowd of happy, busy ponies, she spotted Rainbow Dash. Her sky blue coated figure bounced brightly through the vast array of shopping colts and mares. Her rainbow streaked mane and tail tossed lazily about in the gentle wind as she traveled from stand to stand, collecting merchandise.

"Running errands," Pinkie Pie said softly to herself. "It won't be long before she dashes away…" a note of sadness could be heard in the pink mare's voice. _I need to ask her now! _Thought Pinkie as the blue Pegasus pony approached a fruit stand near the Sugarcube Corner. It was the perfect opportunity. It was time for Pinkie Pie to ask Rainbow Dash the favor. It was time for her plan to come to action.

It was time for Rainbow Dash to _go_.

All ponies had their secrets. Big Macintosh still had, and sometimes played with, Twilight's doll, Smarty Pants. The mayor's natural mane color was an embarrassing shade of pink. Scootaloo still couldn't fly. Most ponies knew all of these secrets, for they were small and embarrassing, but nothing big that would change a pony's view of the secret keeper. Not like Rainbow Dash's secret. No, Rainbow's secret outdid them all. It was so large, so horrifying, so unbelievable, that it could drive ponies into insanity. In fact, it already had.

Pinkie Pie was beginning to lose it.

Rainbow Dash was a murder

A killer.

A monster.

And Pinkie knew, Pinkie knew it all. How Rainbow secretly ran the Rainbow Factory up in Cloudsdale. How she coldly killed young, innocent foals with the gruesome method of simply dropping them, one by one, into a large machine, which contained rows upon rows of sharp razors that would grind each poor, screaming filly into liquid colors. The machine turned foals into rainbows. _Rainbow Dash_ turned foals into rainbows.

Rainbow chose each victim. She took one sobbing foal after another, first breaking their ribs and then dropped them. She would just let them fall into the machine's hole, where the poor fillies' body would then encounter a sickening amount of gnashing knives and razors. They tore apart the flesh and bone of each foal, and Rainbow Dash just watched. She would even laugh. It was horrible, sick, twisted…but Rainbow Dash approved. She loved it.

Pinkie continued to stare at the winged mare, a tear forming in her eye. Rainbow was such a beautiful pony. Her coat's shiny gleam resembled the sky, of which she had always loved so much. Dash spent hours and hours each day flying through the sky, performing amazing stunts and tricks that even the Wonderbolts couldn't pull off. Pinkie Pie loved watching Rainbow Dash soar through the sky, leaving a bright rainbow streak behind her. Pinkie admired Rainbow's flying skills, or, she used to. Ever sense she discovered Dash's horrifying secret, Pinkie Pie had a difficult time just looking at her.

The tear from Pinkie's eye left a small trail as it rolled down her cheek. She would never feel the same about Rainbow Dash. Pinkie gave a silent sob as tears began to stream the sides of her face. Rainbow…had killed! Fillies! She murdered fillies! How could she? It was so cruel! Pinkie Pie focused her blurred vision back on Rainbow. She was such a nice mare! It seemed so unbelievable, that Dashie, one of her best friends, would grind the bodies of little foals. It wasn't right, it wasn't right…

Pinkie glanced at the groups of ponies surrounding Rainbow Dash, totally unaware that the sky blue Pegasus was a murderer. _They're lucky_, thought Pinkie. _Lucky that they don't know the truth…like me…_

Deep within Pinkie's heart, though, she knew that she actually was lucky. She was lucky to know Rainbow's secret.

Lucky to know how to end Rainbow's killings.

Forever.

Pinkie Pie had known about Dash's secret for about three months, maybe four. It had taken her awhile to come up with her plan, mainly because of two reasons. For the whole event to work, Pinkie had to be very clever and make sure everything was just right. She had to make sure nopony had become suspicious of what she was doing, especially Rainbow Dash.

"Defently Dashie! Heehe-!" Pinkie began, but quickly stopped and gasped. Then suddenly, she began to shake. The shaking became violent as she fell from her standing position to the floor with a painful thud. Her body shook against the wooded floor, her limbs slapping surrounding objects and her teeth rattling inside her bouncing cranium. As fast as the shaking began, it disappeared. Pinkie Pie lay wide-eyed on the floor, shivering. She _really was_ losing it. A seizure like this had only happened once before, she remembered, and her eyes grew wider. She had had one the night she discovered Rainbow's secret…

That day…

The day she followed Rainbow Dash…

Pinkie was going to have a party!

It was going to be the bestest best party ever!

But it wouldn't be a party without Rainbow Dash!

"Dashie! Ohhh Das-hie!"

"Pinkie, not now! I'm busy!"

"But I need to invite you my party! Its going to be fun fun fun fun fu-"

"PINKIE PIE! I said I'm BUSY!"

"Oh, Dashie! You silly billy-"

But Rainbow Dash had already flown off.

Pinkie Pie gave a large gasp.

"Oh Rainbow! She didn't even wait for me to give her the date and the time and the place she was so excited! I better tell her, she'll be so upset if she can't find the party!"

Pinkie looked up.

Rainbow dash had flown to the weather factory.

In Cloudsdale.

Pinkie wasn't a Pegasus pony.

She couldn't walk on the clouds or fly in the sky.

Thankfully, Pinkie had her hot air balloon.

She flew up to the weather factory.

Pinkie Pie landed on the roof of the factory.

She knew that Dashie worked in some other part of the factory that had a very high security.

She also knew that there was no way she could get in by going in the way Dashie did.

They wouldn't let her.

She wasn't a worker.

But then she had an idea!

The vents!

Pinkie wasn't just born yesterday, nope, her birthday wasn't for another 257 days!

The vents went all over the factories!

If she crawled through this one here on the roof, she could get into the factory that Dashie was in!

She really needed to get the correct information about the party!

This was super serious!

Pinkie crawled.

She crawled and crawled and crawled.

Twitch!

Her Pinkie sense!

Rainbow Dash was close by!

Oh boy oh boy oh boy!

Twitch!

Huh?

Was that her…

It felt as if…her_ heart_…had just twitched…

What?

That didn't make any sense!

Silly Pinkie!

Hey!

She heard Rainbow Dash!

But…her voice…

She sounded…angry!

She was using-gasp-bad words!

Pinkie found the end of the vent.

She peered through the bars.

There were foals…everywhere!

And they looked…sad?

Scared?

No, they looked…terrified!

What?

Why?

Who was Dashie yelling at?

It was…Scootaloo?

What was she doing here?

What were all these foals doing here in this factory?

Why, it might not be safe!

Pinkie wanted to say something, but she suddenly felt that blowing her cover might not be a good idea.

Rainbow kept yelling.

Her voice was filled with so much hatred, Pinkie almost felt like crying.

Why was she being so mean to all those scared fillies?

And Scootaloo?

She was Rainbow's number one fan!

What was the matter?

Then something strange happened.

Rainbow Dash swooped towards the crowd of fillies, and grabbed a small light brown foal.

She did some strange stuff to him.

She put him onto this thing that stretched his body around.

He cried in pain and Pinkie gasped.

Then, Rainbow took him and held him over a large hole on a really big machine.

And…she dropped him…

And…he fell…

Into the machine…

Pinkie couldn't turn her head fast enough to save herself from what she saw next.

The foal…

The poor, poor dear foal…

Bits of flesh and drops of blood sprayed from the hole that the foal had landed in

His screams died away…along with his life…

Pinkie vomited

Nopony heard her over the awful grinding noises that the machine was making

She took one more look at the machine

Though dark, sticky blood now dripped from the top of the machine, a beautiful array of colors was poured from the bottom

A rainbow

The foal had been grinded into a rainbow

Pinkie Pie threw up once more

That couldn't be true

Dashie would never do something like that

Maybe things weren't as they seemed

Maybe Rainbow hadn't killed the foal

Maybe it was all a big illusion

Or, or a mistake

Yeah, it had to be a mistake

It had to be…it had to be…

The sudden outburst of noises from crowd of fillies startled Pinkie.

She whipped back around to see what was happening.

Winged foals and fillies were scattered across the room, flying franticly

Looking for an escape

Chaos

Pure chaos

Suddenly, a small filly smashed into the vent Pinkie had been watching from

Pinkie Pie gave a terrified shriek

The horrified young pony reached through the bars desperately, crying, "Help me! Pease! Help me!"

Frozen with fear and confusion, Pinkie could do nothing but stare back at the young Pegasus

There was nothing she could do

In a flash, a large Pegasus colt flew towards the vent and harshly grabbed the poor filly

He hadn't seen Pinkie

Pinkie watched the angry colt as he carried the filly towards the machine

He simply flew over it, dropping the stunned filly into the large hole

Pinkie quickly turned her head

She knew what would happen

But, she still wouldn't believe it

She turned to look through the vent once more

It seemed that she had been expecting it when she saw all of the workers doing the same thing that Rainbow had done

Catching fleeing fillies and then dropping them into the machine

She puked again

As she chocked and coughed, Pinkie heard Rainbow's voice

She was ordering them…

To kill throw each one into the machine

Rainbow was the leader

Pinkie ran through the vents

She ran to the balloon

She ran to her room in Sugarcube Corner

She shook

She shook harder

She passed out

Pinkie Pie was ill for the next week after that day. According to and , Pinkie had a terrible stomach flu. Though she truly was sick, for she couldn't stop vomiting, when she was alone in her bed, Pinkie would cry. She cried for the fillies that had and would be killed in that horrible factory. She cried for the victims' parents. She cried for her friend Dashie. Why? Why would Dashie do such a thing? Why? Why? Why…

Pinkie Pie picked herself up from the floor. Her plan, her plan. It would put a stop to all this. No more heartless murders. Pinkie Pie wouldn't, she _couldn't_, rest until she knew all of the fillies in Pony Ville were safe!

The second reason it took her so long to come up with the plan…Pinkie didn't want to think about that reason. She loved Rainbow Dash, she was one of her best friends! She would never want to hurt her! But…she had to be stopped. Killing isn't right, Pinkie thought, then paused. That was the reason. That was why she didn't want to carry out her plan. Killing wasn't right. A single tear fell down her cheek. "Acceptations must be made," Pinkie told herself as she left the room.

The basement was set up. Fake blood covered the wall. Fake pony heads, fake pony organs, fake everything was everywhere. Except the tools, the tools were real. Pinkie Pie needed it to look scary. She knew Rainbow Dash may be a filly killer, but there was still the chance that if Pinkie scared her just enough, Rainbow Dash might be to scared to fight back. Anyway, Dashie needed to learn her lesson. Pinkie's costume was hung up in the corner. Pinkie had Rarity make her a wonderful dress made of fake cutie marks with some fake Pegasus wings made from false designing feathers sewed onto the back. She had also requested a necklace of beads that resembled unicorn horns. Pinkie Pie had told her it was for next year's Nightmare Night, and not to tell anypony because she was going use the outfit for a big scary prank. Rarity had gladly accepted the challenge. The Cakes were gone on a week long vacation Pinkie had planned for them with the rest of her money. They hadn't found this act suspicious, for Pinkie was full of big surprises. She wouldn't need money anymore, anyway. After Pinkie was done with Rainbow Dash, she planned on putting the rope noose hanging from a hook on the ceiling to good use.

Everything seemed to be in order. Pinkie sniffed and dried her face if the tears on her damp cheeks. She knew by the time her plan was completed, her sanity would be gone for good. After taking a last look at the room, Pinkie put on a fake happy expression, trotted back upstairs, and locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath, and then stepped outside.

"Hey Dashie! Can you meet me here at Sugarcube Corner later? How about around three?"


End file.
